


Stalking Santa

by BlueSlash (Ladybluelove)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Corset, Garters, M/M, Pikake oil, Pretentious Plot, community: h5O_holidayswap, h50_holidayswap, silk stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybluelove/pseuds/BlueSlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a stalker who is invading his personal life. Can he and Danny catch the stalker before the stalker goes too far?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalking Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heffermonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=heffermonkey).



> Written for the H5O Holidayswap.
> 
> This is a Steve/Danny pairing and that’s pretty much it. I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to give you the Team and there are no kiddos either, but it is a Christmas fic. I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed brainstorming it. :)

 

 **5-O Headquarters**

Steve looked at the present that sat on his desk in the blue with white snowflakes festive parchment gift wrap that was tied up with a big red glittery bow. He wondered what it could be since the box was about twenty four by twelve by about two inches high thus making it difficult for him to guess what was inside it. Intrigued, he put his mug of morning java down on the far corner of his desk, and he picked up the box noticing that it was lightweight.

Curious, he searched the package for a label that would tell him who the sender was. But he didn’t find one; perplexed, he wondered if maybe he should call the bomb squad or the Haz-Mat teams and let them open it up, but an instinct told him that it wasn’t anything to worry about and that it was truly just a Christmas present for him.

Steve looked out his office windows into the bullpen and saw business as usual. Mentally shrugging he sat down and carefully opened the present as though he were diffusing a bomb. Once the outer wrap was removed he looked out his windows again noticing that no one was paying any attention his way. Slowly he removed the lid and moved aside the white tissue paper. His eyes bugged out and he slowly let out his breath, quickly he looked up again, his face heated and flushed with color. But still no one was looking his way.

Inside the box was a pair of mens sexy red lacy underwear that left nothing or everything to the imagination, depending on how one wanted to play it. To Steve they looked like women’s panties except for the extra fabric on the crotch where the cock and balls sack would fit all nice and snug. There were also red silk fitted stockings with white sparkly tops in the shape of snowflakes.

Under the lace and silk he uncovered a red velvet corset whose top edge was lined with white fur, and it had bone inserts cruising down from the nipple line adorned with black leather that made the garment form fitting, and it also had about twenty tiny pearl buttons down the center front to fasten the corset closed. This too was made to fit a man's hard body since the corset would be worn with the white fluffy fur flat below the nipple level leaving no room for soft breast, and it ended above the pubic area covering the hip bones with darts that housed white lace garters that were meant to hold up the stockings.

It was really quite a beautiful statement with a Santa Claus feel to it in its red velvet, black leather, and soft fluffy white fur. There was even a Santa cap to match. Looking at its quality, and at the details and stitching, Steve felt that the ensemble was an expensive frippery of wearable art.

Steve was about to pull them out of the box for a closer inspection when he happened to look up and noticed Lori looking his way, quickly he swiveled his chair around giving his back to her, keeping the box held securely on his lap. The movement jarred a snowflake shaped card loose from where it was pinned to mistletoe that adorned a jewel bottle of pikake oil, it graced the upper left corner of the corset. Steve carefully removed the card so as not to leave his fingerprints on it, just in case it had to be sent to the crime lab, and he read it.

 

 _Darling Steve,_

 _I’m not sure if this is your size since I can’t imagine that your jewels would fit in that excess bit of protuberance on the panties, excuse me, underwear. But you would brighten my Christmas if you would wear this ensemble for the Governor’s Christmas Ball, under your tux of course, and let them be our little secret. The Pikake oil will smell divine on you and entwine with your masculine scent staking my claim on the most beautiful man to attend the Ball._

 _With much anticipation,_

 _Your secret Santa and soon to be lover_

 

Steve wondered who this sick individual could be but he couldn’t come up with anyone off hand. He thought about bringing it to the teams attention, but all he could picture was Lori drooling and Kono laughing her ass off while Chin grinned so hard that his eyes disappeared to slits, and Danny, well Danny would be arching an eyebrow at him that spoke volumes of his take on the gift. Okay, so telling the women was out of the question, and by virtue of him blabbing to Kono Chin was also out, this left only Danny.

Steve waited until he was alone with Danny after the others were sent out on assignments. “Hey, Danno,” Steve called out to his partner. “Would you come into my office, please? I need to show you something.”

“Sure, babe, what cha got?” Danny walked over and stood by the door as Steve got the box out.

“Look at this and tell me what you think?” He said, indicating the gift to Danny.

“Whoa!” Danny puckered up his lips and gave a long wolf whistle as he barely skimmed his fingers over the corset. “Where did you these?” He looked at Steve and a spark of desire lit in his eyes. “The panties are kinda small up front, though. I imagine she really doesn’t know your package size.” His grin split his face as he put his fist to the wrist into the nook meant for Steve’s package.

Steve rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. “Danny, I don’t know of anyone who would send me mens lingerie. Anyone who knows me would figure that I won’t get caught dead wearing something like that! Anyway, this note came with it. Do you think someone’s stalking me?” He chewed on his thumb nail wondering how dangerous this sicko was while Danny read the card.

“Oh boy,” Danny was looking from the underwear to the beautiful calligraphy scroll, thinking, “I feel you should wear them and see if we can flush out your stalker. She’s probably gonna try something and we’ll need to be ready for her.”

“Wear them, are you crazy?” Steve’s jaw hung open and he looked at the contents of the box with a _Hell No_ expression on his face.

“Well you want to catch this pervert, don’t you? I can’t think of any other way unless we get the team involved and have HPD on the lookout.”

“No…no team and no HPD, this is embarrassing enough as it is, what about if I just pretend to wear them?” Steve did not want to wear the sexy things no matter how much his dick twitched at the thought.

“Babe, you have to wear them. No one will realize that you're wearing them, but it might be noticeable to your stalker from the dexterity of your movements when you’re wearing them. If you don’t wear them then your stalker might realize it and take other measures to get at you.”

“B…bbut,.. Danno!” Steve whined.

“Your stalker won’t give themselves away if they don’t think you’re wearing them. Trust me, this will work and we’ll flush them out.”

“Okay, if you think that that’s the only way. NO! Wait! I can’t wear this to the Governor’s Christmas Ball. I can’t do it. What if someone finds out and it gets out and around?”

“Yes you can, your stalker will probably be there which is why they’re requesting that you wear it.”

“Stop calling her my stalker. It’s **the** stalker, I lay no claims on her!”

“How do you know it’s a her, anyway, maybe your…the stalker could be a he?”           

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, and you bitch about your life!”

Danny tried not to laugh at Steve’s plight but he couldn’t help the smirk that Steve’s little tantrum brought forth. “I’ll stick close to you the whole time, babe, and since we’re partners we won’t seem suspicious.”

“I don’t even know how that thing is supposed to go on.” His voice was low and soft as his fingers trailed the black leather on the corset without actually touching it. Danny gazed at Steve spying something of the erotic in his eyes as Steve looked up at him. But Steve quickly averted his eyes as a blush seized his face making Danny smile endearingly at him.

“Don’t worry, babe, I’ll bring my best suit over and get dressed in your house. That way I can help you sort out how to wear your lingerie.”

Steve’s head shot up and his SEAL senses tingled as they honed in on his partner. Danny's offer was going above and beyond what men do for each other no matter how best buds they were. But then he thought that, ‘it’s Danno,’ and ‘what else is new.’

“Alright, Danny, I’m sure that between the two of us we can get this charade taken care of.”

 

 **Steve’s House**

“Hey, babe, look at that,” Danny held up the underwear for Steve to see. “The back has an open vertical slit.”

“Oh, great, now the seam of my pants will chafe my crack.”

“No,” Danny laughed, “check it out. It has these tiny fastenings that keep it closed. You won’t even feel it.” He contemplated them, thinking out loud. “Whoever got these for you, Steve, spent a lot of money on them. The lace on the panties is very soft to the touch and the closures though very delicate are strong.”

“Well whoop-dee-do, Danno. Next thing I know you’ll want to be sniffing them.” Steve did not want to wear the panties – underwear – no matter how soft they were.

“Well, Steven, If you don’t mind, I’ll just wait till you’ve worn them a while before I can sample your delicate bouquet properly.”

Steve snorted, “I don’t think there’s anything delicate to the smell of cock-n-balls a la sweat, Danno.”

“Ah, but there you are wrong, Steve, and you know it. Otherwise chicks wouldn’t go down on guys. It’s an aphrodisiac high.” Danny said as he sniffed and bit into Steve’s armpit making Steve dance out of reach. “Your manly odors are what is turning on Stalker Santa…”

Danny was too busy playing with the panties to notice the startled yet contemplative look that Steve was giving him, 'What the fuck?'

“…but still, if we’re going to this shindig I will be more than happy to help you get ready…and you can start with a bath since we do have plenty of time.”

Steve stared at Danny curiously while Danny spoke and he could feel the wheels in his head spinning as his brand of puzzle solving kicked in and he began gathering intel from when he first found the gift.

Steve came out of his bathroom with his towel draped low on his hips and sighed at the sexy lingerie that Danny had laid out on his bed. “Okay, Danno, let me get the underwear and I’ll toss them on.”

“Not so fast, my friend, first you get a body rub down with this pikake oil. Your stalker is gonna want to smell it on you.” Danny pulled the cover off the fragrant oil spray and smelled it, smiling.

Begrudgingly Steve conceded, but he just figured he’d spray some on and that would be that. “Okay, give me that thing.” He blew out a great puff of air from his cheeks as he resigned himself to it.

“Not so fast, Steve, I’ll put it on you. After all, you don’t want to overdo it and smell like a harlot instead of a bride.”

“A what! What the fuck, Danno.” Steve was getting pissed.

“This here, Steven, is the scent of the flowers that the native brides use. Being Hawai'ian you should know that. And stop with the macho attitude and think about it as going undercover to catch your... the stalker.”

“Alright, Danny, you’ve got a point there. Let’s get on with this.” Steve looked like the blushing bride that he professed not to be getting ready for his wedding and his nuptial bed.

Danny smiled and started massaging the oil on Steve’s broad back, and as his hands swept down the curve of Steve’s back he could feel a purring sensation from the Adonis creature he catered to. Danny knelt and sprayed some oil on Steve’s buttocks and as he rubbed it in he could feel the gluteus tense up as Steve tried hard to still the quivers that threatened to expose how good it felt to feel Danny’s hands administering to him so sensually.

“Okay,” Danny said, his voice husky and his averted eyes filled with his desire for his partner. “Turn around, babe, and let me get your front.”

Steve turned but he closed his eyes and let Danny get on with it.

Danny sprayed Steve’s shoulders and massaged the oil down his arms feeling the iron strength in the muscles and the color on the tattoos come to life with the exotic oil, and then he smoothed it across Steve’s clavicles and up and around his neck so that the aroma was subtle and not overpowering. Steve’s chest was next, and Danny took his time as his motions hypnotized him into playing with Steve’s nipples pebbling them hard, and it was when a low moan escaped Steve’s lips that he realized what he was doing and he redirected his hands to Steve’s washboard abs.

Steve’s eyes where slits as he watched Danny go down on his knees before him and finish his abdomen, caressing his hip bones, before doing Steve’s powerful legs and his size twelve feet. Only Steve’s cock was left, and this too Danny ministered to. He sprayed his hand and rubbed the two together and then before he knew it he had Steve’s cock in his hands. As he massaged it and the scrotum with the oil, Steve’s hand settled on the back of his neck and massaged its way into the back of Danny’s hair bringing his face closer to his engorged cock. “Does it smell like an aphrodisiac, Danno?”

Danny’s eyes shot up at the sexy sound of Steve’s _Smooth Dog_ voice seeing the enticing smirk of Steve’s beautiful kissable lips, and he rocketed up so fast that his knee cracked and Steve had to grab him least he fall.

“Yeah,” Danny laughed, if a bit nervously, “I guess so.”

Steve’s grin split his face in two as he grabbed up the underwear. “Here, Danno, you may as well get these on me too.”

‘Well,’ Danny had to admit if only to him, ‘I did deserve that.’

“Okay, give me those panties.” He was grinning again as the tableau of the sexual encounter was broken.

“Underwear, Danno, not panties.” But he’s starting to get hard again considering that he hadn’t softened all the way.

Danny knelt again, this time with Steve’s help, and he had Steve put his long legs into the underwear, “Watch you don’t clock me with your knees, Gigantor, I for one don’t want to explain any black eyes to the Governor!”

“Don’t worry, Danno, it won’t be my knees that pokes you in the eye!” He was laughing stupidly when Danny looked up putting the underwear up around Steve’s ass and came face to dick with Steve’s raging hard on.

“Oh my God, Steven, can’t you control yourself!” He griped, but secretly he was thrilled that he had that effect on Steve. Carefully so as not to injure Steve, Danny took Steve’s cock in hand again and placed it into the extra fabric of the underwear, noticing how it stretched to accommodate the very large and hefty organ, and with as much love and tender loving care, Danny fit Steve’s balls in all nice and snug. Again Steve watched Danny, puzzling. There was no way a male friend would do any of this for his male friend.

“Shit, Danno, what do you want from me when you’re touching me like that!” He huffed, exasperated, Steve had always been hetero though Danny was doing quite a number of fucking with his head – both of them – and when all was said and done Steve was a guy and like most guys he let his dick do his thinking for him especially in the sexual seduction, which this was no matter how covertly Danny tried to cover it up.

“Well at least you didn’t poke my eye out!” Danny laughed as he reached a hand up so that Steve could help him rise. “Now let’s get that corset on you.”

Steve picked it up feeling the corset for the first time. The red velvet was so soft to the touch and moved in slow ripples between the buttery leather covered bone. He had never had anything so nice in his whole life and for a moment he wished that he could keep it, but he knew that it would end up as evidence locked away in the confines of HPD’s storage vaults. Wistfully Steve looked at Danno seeing something in his eyes that made him burn with want. “Here, Danny, how do you suppose this thing stays on?” he asked, trying to cover up his own blossoming need.

“Here,” Danny swallowed clearing his throat. “Put your arms out and I’ll wrap it around you.” Danny wrapped it around Steve even as he asked, “Now hold it together while I close the pearl clasps.”

The soft fur on the top edge brushed Steve’s nipples tickling them and sending little burst of desire through his body and his heart centering on his still erect dick. Steve gave up on it ever going down. This was such a hedonistic turn on that he was even wondering if he would survive the night let alone Danny’s stimulating provocations.

“Wow, Steve, you actually look really hot in that!” Danny licked his lips not realizing how his own dick was tenting his pants. “Let’s get the stocking on you now.” He was very excited as he took the silk stockings and knelt on one knee while he draped them over his other. “Sit on the bed, Cinderella, and let me cover your dainty feet and slender legs with silky temptation.” They both snorted as they became comfortable with each other and what they were doing, losing the embarrassment that originally permeated the air, and leaving them comfortable within each other’s space.

The stockings felt heavenly on Steve’s legs and he couldn’t help run his hands over his long legs so that he could luxuriate in them.

“They do feel nice, huh, babe?”

“Yeah, they do, Danno. I wonder if I can keep them once we get the stalker. But no,” he answered his own question. “However, it is evidence, and besides I don’t want anything from some sick asshole that I don’t even want to know.”

“Well then, maybe I’ll get you a set for Christmas.” Danny grinned and Steve guffawed.

“Maybe I’ll even let you put those on me too.”

“Yeah, maybe I will, but anyway, stand your ass up so I can hook them to your garters.” Steve did and Danny took his time getting them just right. “You look like a dream come true, babe.”

“You mean a nightmare?” Steve laughed, but it wasn’t a joking laugh because Danny’s eyes spoke the truth of his words.

“Go ahead and finish getting dressed while I go get myself dressed, too, if we’re ever going to get to this thing.”

“And nab my stalker, don’t forget.”

“Don’t you mean, _The Stalker_?” Danny snorted and Steve, surprised at his own words, blushed.

 

 **The Governor’s Christmas Ball**

At the Christmas Ball all of the women present were migrating at one time or another to Steve. He looked so handsome and dashing in his tuxedo like a model that stepped out of the front cover of GQ. Women danced with him, pressing themselves shamelessly on him, putting their boobs on display for him. Smelling him. And even the Governor’s wife danced with him. The elderly women fawned all over him and pinched his cheeks while others pinched his ass.

But it was his thoughts of Danny dressing him that kept his cock at half-mast with the soft lace caressing it with each movement that he made.

“McGarrett,” Governor Denning greeted him with a nod when Steve finally had a moment for himself, “Remind me not to invite you to any more Balls. It seems to me that the ladies are stalking you and the men have murderous looks on their faces aimed at you.”

Steve smiled putting his hands in his pockets striking a James Bond pose looking as innocent as can be while his eyes denied any innocence. “I’ll try to remind you, Governor.” Steve looked across the room seeing his _ohana_ grinning at him while bending their heads together to speak to each other, and he just knew that he was going to get a lot of ribbing from them for a long time to come.

“Excuse me, Steven,” Governor Denning said dryly, “my wife is giving me the come hither eye so I'm guessing that since she’s had her dance with you it’s alright for me to lead her into the next dance.”

As soon as the Governor left a group of GQish guys came over and started flirting with Steve, but he didn’t flirt back since he wasn’t into men, besides, he still had to figure out which woman was his stalker, though they all seemed to stalk him at one time or another. Steve contemplated this while pretending to listen to the males with their funny quirks and anecdotes. Danny came to his rescue and put a possessive hand on his forearm,  “I’m sorry to interrupt you, Steven,” Danny said smiling at Steve and giving the rent boys the beat-it evil grin. “But I need to speak to you privately for a moment.”

“Sure thing, Danno, you all enjoy your evening now.” Steve graciously parted from the group of men who blatantly yearned to touch him. “What’s up, babe?” Steve wanted to know even as he scanned the room for anyone suspicious.

“Nothing,” Danny said, flustered and put out. “I just didn’t think that you talking with that bunch was going to help us find your stalker.”

“You know what, Danny?” Steve observed the green-eyed monster hiding in Danny’s eyes and thought about how Danny couldn’t take his eyes off him all night long, and click, it all fit perfectly together with his ongoing intelligence gathering. “It’s getting late and everyone is leaving. I think we should leave, too.”

“What about your Christmas stalker, Steve?” Danny couldn’t place it but something was niggling at him and he became wary even as they went over to the rest of the team to say their good nights.

"Not to worry, Danno, I think I've got that puzzle sussed out."

 

 **Steve’s House**

“I’m sorry, babe, I was so sure that we would catch the stalker.” Danny spread his arms and then clasped his hands together in defeat. “Maybe we’ll get another chance to get this stalker? But don’t worry, Steven, Danno will keep you safe.”

“Thank you, _lover_ , but I got a good idea of who _my_ stalker is.” Steve turned on a lamp and put on some sexy dance music as he started to do a striptease. First went his jacket and then his tie with a sashay around his neck while his hips swayed.

“Really, and who do you think the stalker is?” Danny swallowed as he backed up when Steve moved his body sensually into Danny’s space. He undid his fly and kicked off his shoes while the burlesque of the music picked up in tempo and he pulled his shirt out of his pant, ripping it open, sending the buttons flying, and exposing the sexy cock-raising corset.

Danny’s eyes popped out taking in and raking through Steve's state of undressed. The man was sex incarnate and Danny hungered with all the filthy loving thoughts that he wanted to layer on this dream of masculinity. Steve's shirt was flung aside and his pants quickly followed. Danny had to grab his crotch and give his nuts a good squeeze to prevent himself from coming.

He bit hard into his fist as Steve slithered to him in all his male Amazonian beauty making Danny cry out with want.

“It’s you, Danno.” Steve whispered all smug and would not be deterred from his conquest. He took Danny into his arms and slowly danced him around the room as they spoke, their legs moving one within and one without as silk brushed with linen.

“Me,” cried out Danny, “and how did you come to that false conclusion?” But his hands were around Steve’s waist rubbing circles into the soft velvet corset, over Steve's ass, and down Steve’s thighs to linger on his silk stockings.

“It’s not false, lover,” Steve palmed Danny’s face and kissed his lips slowly, enticingly, sucking and nibbling on Danny’s lips leaving him breathless, “it was all the little clues that gave you away.”

“What clues, Steven?” but Danny was already grinning, and taking the lead as he danced Steve up the stairs to Steve’s bedroom.

“These clues,” Steve was also grinning as he slowly backed away from Danny toward his bed though he didn’t let go of Danny’s hands, “…in my office, at my house, and then at the Ball. It was the way you looked at me and the way your eyes betrayed your love for me while you dressed me. It was in the way you loved me with your hands. The way you trusted your love and your heart to me, and it was the possessiveness with which you smote the women who would try to cling to me, and your jealous streak when you saw those men coming on to me.”

“Those dudes weren’t in your league, babe.” Danny smiled broadly as Steve stripped him of his clothes.

“Speaking of my league, Danno, I’m out of my league here. I don’t know what to do with a male, and I’m guessing you do?”

“No, babe, though I have used the back door with the ladies. Haven't you?” Naked, Danny surfed his body over Steve’s sighing as the heavenly feel of the assorted textiles did a number on his body and his libido.

“’course I have, Danno!” Steve’s laugh was music to Danny’s ears, but when Steve’s long silk clad legs folded around his waist drawing Danny in, his mind exploded and he melted into Steve for a passionate kiss that left them both starry eyed and gasping for more but unable to catch their breath for more than little kisses that seemed never to stop.

“Oh my God! Steve! Fuck! McGarrett. I want you so bad. I don’t know what I want more, whether to eat you all up or fuck you through the mattress!”

Steve’s pupils were huge dark pools as he paused to stare up at Danny. He was so fucken hard that he didn’t know what to do with himself. “Why don’t you check out that back door on my panties, Danno?” Steve swallowed wanting this but not sure if Danny would go for it.

“Right,” Danny’s breath caught in his throat and he couldn’t speak so overwhelmed was he that Steve would allow him to play with his ass. Scrambling down Steve’s body, Danny spread Steve’s legs even as he folded them at the knees both for Steve’s comfort and for his own easy access to the McGarrett jewels. Danny’s heated breath seeped through the lacy panties making Steve’s cock weep for joy.

Taking his time Danny mouthed Steve’s cock and balls through the lace, his breath's heat cooling with the wet moisture from his mouth. He worked his tongue through the lace to suckle the pearly dew from Steve’s cockhead not caring that his evening stubble was catching on the lace, snagging it, and pilling the soft lace.

Steve’s hands played havoc with Danny’s hair as he moaned desperately for deeper contact and thrust his hips into Danny’s face, so lost was he in the erotic sensations. But when Danny felt Steve’s hands pushing his head further down he knew what Steve really wanted and since he too wanted to sample the sweetness of Steve’s hidden treasure it was no hardship for him to follow Steve’s sexual dictates.

Danny’s face and tongue followed the confines of Steve’s perineum and he dallied there for a time to tickle at Steve’s prostate through the pressures of his tongue on the delectable lace covered skin between Steve’s jewels and his anus, and he drank of the sweat that lined the sides of the panties losing himself in the salty aphrodisiac.

Steve let Danny dally there for a while but then he took command again and he pushed on the top of Danny’s head while he raised his hips wantonly to feel Danny’s tongue on his forbidden fruit. Steve had been rimmed only once in his life and it was by a prostitute on one of his classified missions, she was part of his cover and they had to make it look good for the other observers while waiting for the ops to go down. She had blown his mind with the rim job and even though he had wanted to feel that again he was never comfortable asking it of his women.

But Danny wasn’t a woman, and he was as enthusiastic as Steve was when it came to erotica, and knowing that Danny would give this to him had Steve feel his body buzzing and his heart expanding, wanting to do anything for Danny, absolutely anything he wanted in exchange for this. And Steve knew that the price would be his virginity, and he would pay it but first he would get his payment and make it last as long as he could.

Danny lapped his way further back and then he used his tongue to open the tiny snaps that held the back opening of the panties closed. Funny that, even he started calling the mens underwear panties, it just seemed so lewd for Steve to be wearing them, but then again the whole outfit was expensively slutty. One snap, two, Steve moaned out loud, three, four, Danny’s tongue glanced over the corrugated opening to Steve’s desire, five, six, the snaps were undone and the men were close behind.

Danny wasted no time but dove right in, his tongue piercing Steve’s passion hole. Steve screamed out Danny’s name and yanked on his hair as he rode Danny’s face. Danny rimmed him like a pro, the pain of his tearing hair just making it so much better as he licked and bit, and fucked Steve with his tongue opening him up, tasting the wild flavor of him and loving everything that he was doing that made Steve lose his control so completely.

Steve couldn’t take much more of it, every lick and manipulation by Danny’s tongue ignited the nerves that huddled around his opening sending sparks shooting through him, making his toes curl and his back bow tight. Tears streamed down the sides of his face as sensations upon sensation threatened to combust him. He couldn’t take any more of Danny’s merciless fastidiously pleasurable torture.

“Danny, please,” Steve trashed, sobbing, “fuck me, Danno, please, I need it, I want it,” he pulled Danny back up by his hair and suctioned his mouth to Danny’s licking his own taste out of Danny’s mouth, giving Danny’s mouth his version of a rim job and his tongue a blow job as he tried hard not to fly a part.

“Fuck me!” Danny struggled to get the pikake oil while letting Steve have his way with him. Never in a million years would Danny have believed that Steve would respond so enthusiastically and veraciously to him. Danny was in love, he was in lust, and soon he would be in McGarrett.  

“I got what you need, lover!” Danny barely got the words out as Steve kept plundering his mouth and biting his neck and his pecs and shoulders leaving a range of hickies behind in an assortment of size and color. His long legs held Danny in a vice grip around his waist as Steve struggled to get as close as he could to his partner, his lover.

Danny pinched Steve side so hard that Steve pulled his hips back in order to escape the pain that shot sparks to his dick. Danny took the opportunity to quickly hose down his aching hard on with the oil, and much as he wanted to take his time making love to Steve and easing his penetration, Steve’s desperateness didn’t allow for such niceties, and Danny spread Steve’s ass cheeks and thrust inside with all his might collapsing the ring of muscle that would have slowed him down.

Steve screamed and tore Danny’s hair from his scalp feeling the unexpected pain lance through him followed by the sheer ecstasy of wanton pleasure as Danny ploughed his aching dick into Steve's sweetspot, the two together made Steve’s heart skip a beat and he lost his breath as the mingled sensations reduced him to emotion in motion, lifting his sense of self to another plane before hurling him back into his body and his loving with Danno.

Their loving fuck didn’t last long since they were both raw from the physical and the emotional roller-coaster that they rode in mutual harmony, and when they came it was as one long spectacular ride, and they held on tight for the crash that sealed their faith together, spoiled for anyone else.

“Oh, fuck, Danno, that was….”

“Yeah,” Danny panted, and unashamedly he held tight to Steve as the octoman wrapped himself around Danny, claiming him wholly.

“So,” Steve grinned, still catching his breath, “was the aroma and the taste of me an aphrodisiac?”

Danny laughed as his sensitized cock slipped out of Steve's asshole leaving sparks of pain where the oil flowed into the torn cracks of Steve’s split hole. “Yeah, babe, it’s the best fragrance that I’ve ever smelled and the sweetest nectar that my greedy tongue has ever tasted.”

They yawned sleepily, smiles branded on them, and they fell asleep in the cocoon of the heavenly scent of pikake floral and their combined sexual musk, Danny licking his lips and Steve lapping at them, too.

 

Mele Kalikimaka ~


End file.
